1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fireplace hearths, and more particularly to decorative coverings for fireplace hearths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective coverings for articles of furniture are known. Protective coverings used to protect furniture edges from damage, especially When the furniture is being moved, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,725,188, 2,995,863 and 2,324,031. The devices disclosed in these patents cover only a single triplanar corner of an article of furniture. The disclosed devices do not traverse the length of an edge of an article, nor do they simultaneously cover two triplanar corners.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,386 discloses a furniture cover that traverses an edge of an article of furniture. However, the device is directed primarily toward a structure for securing the cover to the furniture, and the device cannot cover a triplanar corner of an article.
Protective coverings that extend between a plurality of triplanar corners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,153,230 and 4,117,782. Those coverings are kept in place by completely surrounding the article of furniture. Also, none of the above coverings has a fireplace hearth-engaging surface, has a fabric exterior, or has a non-smooth exterior.
A fire resistant blanket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,870. Such blankets are made of fabric, but do not contain a shock absorbing interior. Fire resistant cushions are also known (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,571) and are used as cushioning members for airplanes, ships, vehicles, and furniture. However, these cushions are not used to reduce the risk of injuries to persons from concussive forces and have not been applied to fireplace hearths. U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,903 discloses a process for making flame retardant fabrics, but does not disclose coverings that reduce the risk of concussive injury. U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,366 discloses a fireplace hearth safety device designed to cover the front face and edges of the hearth. However, such patent does not sit upon the hearth and is attached thereto by Velcro fasteners.